


Living La Vie de Rolo

by LaoisePotter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Danny de Rolo, Keylahra de Rolo, Original Percival “Percy” de Rolo III/Vex’ahlia Child(ren), Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IV (Moose de Rolo), Reyna de Rolo, The children de Rolo, Vesper de Rolo (take 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoisePotter/pseuds/LaoisePotter
Summary: We chronicle the lives of the de Rolo children as they grow, learn, get in trouble, and (sometimes) blow things up along the way. But really, could we expect anything less from the children of Vox Machina?





	1. Keylahra and the Wolf - Keylahra Cassandra de Rolo

She didn’t _mean_ to build an exploding campfire...the first time.

 

“ _Keylahra?_ ”

 

Dangling nearly a foot from the ground, the eldest de Rolo grinned sheepishly at her mother. “Hello, Mama.”

 

Eyes narrowed, Vex’ahlia sheathed her dagger and tucked a flyaway clump of hair behind her ear. “Don’t you _hello, Mama_ me, young lady. Galdric, please put her down.”

 

Obediently, the giant wolf lowered his head and set Keylahra gently on the ground. Vex immediately knelt before her daughter and began inspecting every inch of her for cuts and bruises. “Kiki, what could you have _possibly_ gotten into that warranted Galdric himself to bring you back here by the scruff?” she demanded, her vice-like grip keeping Keylahra from squirming away.

 

“Nothing happened, Mama, please, I’m okay—“

 

“ _Hold it_.”

 

Keylahra stilled immediately. Her mother only spoke to her in Elven when she meant business, and the look on her face confirmed that Kiki was in deep, deep trouble. Vex lifted the edge of the oversized coat her child was wearing and raised a single eyebrow. “You have one chance,” she said in Common, eyes dark and stern. “Why is your father’s coat burned?”

 

“Um...” Keylahra’s teeth worried her bottom lip for a moment. “I found it this way?”

 

Without missing a beat, Vex’ahlia drew a pattern in the air and spoke in a tongue Kiki was just beginning to understand. A shimmer passed through the air before the great wolf, and Vex began to speak.

 

_“Galdric, please tell me what my daughter did.”_

 

A quiet “oh no” slipped past her ear, but Vex ignored it. Galdric dipped his head.

 

_“From what I could tell when I arrived, she had successfully built an exploding campfire and was quite eager to try again.”_

 

Keylahra jumped as her mother’s head whipped around. “Keylahra Cassandra de Rolo!”

 

“Ooo, she used your whole name,” a voice sang from behind her. “You’re in _trouble_ , Kiki.”

 

Scowling, Keylahra glared over her shoulder at her younger brother, who had just arrived on the scene with their father. Percy straightened his glasses, panting a little, and dropped a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “That’s enough, Danny,” he said seriously, then looked to Vex. “What’s the trouble, darling?”

 

Vex turned back to Galdric and gave him a quick word of thanks before waving away her spell. “Well,” she said, standing and dusting off her knees, “it would appear that your daughter has been experimenting in the woods, again, and managed to cause a sizable explosion with _whatever_ she seems to have gotten her hands on.”

 

Percy adjusted his glasses again, a little sheepishly. “Why is she _my_ daughter whenever things explode?”

 

“Because you are the one in possession ofsaid exploding things, darling.”

 

“Fair enough.” Percy sighed and patted his son on the back. “Danny, go on back to the castle with your mother. I need to have a talk with your sister.”

 

“But I wanna _watch_ ,” Danny said with a whine that quickly turned into a shriek of surprise as Vex grabbed both his arms and swung him onto her back. She gave Keylahra a look that clearly said _listen to your father_ and wandered off with a wave to Percy, Danny contentedly playing with the feathers in her hair.

 

Keylahra scuffed at the dirt beneath her shoes, casting her eyes downward. “I’m sorry, Father,” she mumbled.

 

Percy sat on his heels, bringing himself down to her eye level, and tilted her head up by the chin. “As you should be,” he said simply. “The things that I work with are not to be trifled with, my darling.”

 

Keylahra looked away with a small pout. “I like watching you experiment. I wanted to do some experimenting, too.” She reached into the jacket and held out a quarter-full vial of black powder, the large sleeve slipping over her fist. “A quarter vial made a ten foot wide explosion, and a half made sixteen.”

 

Gingerly, Percy took the vial and pocketed it. He took the lapels of the jacket in both his hands, but instead of slipping it off her shoulders, he began to button it. Keylahra looked up in surprise, and Percy gave her a smile. “You’re a very clever girl,” he said, dexterous hands making short work of the buttons. “But you need to be smart, too. Smart as in you won’t do dangerous things on your own and without permission, lest somebody gets hurt.”

 

Kiki’s eyes crossed a bit as she watched her father’s progress. “Does that mean I can have permission, sometimes?” she said hopefully.

 

Percy buckled the belt tight around her waist, rolled the jacket sleeves up to her wrists, and sat back to study his work. His eyes met his daughter’s eager gaze. “I’ll tell you what,” he replied, tapping her nose. “From now on, I’ll let you help me with simple, safe tasks in my workshop, only when we get your mother’s permission. And“—he gave her a hard stare—“and this we can only do if your mother never knows—on your birthday, I’ll start to teach you how to safely use some more dangerous things. I figure supervision in a controlled environment is the best way to handle your...impulses.”

 

The delight that lit up Keylahra’s features was more than enough to convince Percy that he had made the right decision. She threw her arms around his neck, smudging soot into his shirt, and squeezed him tight. “Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ , Father! I promise, I’ll be safe. And I won’t do experiments on my own anymore. And I’ll empty the pockets before I take your jacket.”

 

Percy laughed and hugged his daughter back. “That’s all I ask, my dear.” He pulled away and tucked some dirtied hair away from her face. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we? And after your mother executes whatever punishment she’s come up with, we’ll get started.”

 

Keylahra doesn’t tell Vex that Percy starts training her in gun safety on her birthday, and she also doesn’t tell Percy that Vex starts training her with daggers that very same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy hey, I hoped y’all liked the first of several tales in the Chronicles de Rolo! These ideas have been boucing around my head for a long time so I finally decided to just go for it and get it all down. Each chapter will focus on a specific de Rolo kid, in age order, and I’ll be adding tags and relationships as they come into the story. Next chapter is coming soon!


	2. Vesper, Extraordinary - Vesper Elaina de Rolo

No matter how you look at it, she was the _best_ prankster in the entire family.

 

It all started when she was seven years old, getting ready for an afternoon archery lesson with Danny and Keylahra, and her mother had sent her to fetch their training arrows. As Vesper stepped outside the castle, her fingers ran across the feathers fletched onto one of them and an idea popped into her head. She grinned to herself, turning quickly to dart back into the castle.

 

“Slowpoke,” Danny said several minutes later as Vesper jogged over. She stuck her tongue out at him and thrust his quiver into his chest, a little harder than necessary.

 

“ _Behave_ , Vesper,” Vex’ahlia said with a raised eyebrow.

 

Ves smiled at her mother, handing Keylahra her quiver as she positioned herself between her siblings. Vex’ahlia looked them over and made minor adjustments to their stances. “Loosen your grip on the bow, Danny, that’s it. Head up, my darling, and roll your shoulders. Kiki, not so rigid.” She took a few steps back when she was satisfied. “Ready? Nock.”

 

On their mother’s command, all three of them aimed and fired at their respective targets. Vesper’s flew wide as she glanced over at her siblings at the perfect time to see them both staring seriously ahead, unaware of the black line each had streaked along their cheekbones. She coughed loudly, barely containing her laughter, and quickly nocked another arrow to cover up her distraction. She was so happy Keylahra was exercising her left arm today. She was _so_ happy.

 

Over and over again, the de Rolo children fired, each time leaving Kiki and Danny with a new streak on their cheeks. Vesper missed shot after shot, too delighted to concentrate. By the end of the lesson her siblings looked like two halves of a whole raccoon and Ves was on her back, giggling uncontrollably. Danny threw his bow to the ground in frustration.

 

“ _What_ is so funny, Vesper?”

 

Straight faced, Vex’ahlia stepped in front of them and licked both her thumbs. She ran them down Keylahra and Danny’s cheeks before they could bat her away and held out her hands, the dark soot smudged into them. “I think your sister played a trick on you, my darlings.”

 

After that, there was no turning back. Vesper loved pulling pranks on her family, and she became quite good at it as the years went on. Eventually, her uncle Scanlan caught on to what she was doing, and began to teach her a few things in secret whenever his family came to visit. He never got involved in her schemes, however, until she came up with the perfect magical prank.

 

It was almost Highsummer in Whitestone and the castle was bustling with activity as they prepared not only for the town to celebrate, but for all of Vox Machina to arrive with their families. Vesper lay low as Vex’ahlia darted through the halls on hurried feet, checking every room at least twice and yelling orders at everyone from the staff to her children to a very confused Trinket whenever she found things out of place.

 

Pike and Scanlan were always the first ones to show up, something that worked greatly in Vesper’s favor. She wove easily through the chaos in her search for her uncle once she heard they’d arrived, and found him heading up a flight of stairs with two bags under his arms.

 

“Scanlan!”

 

Scanlan wheeled around just in time for Ves to fly past him, grabbing one bag and taking his now empty hand in hers. He yelped in surprise as she yanked him along behind her. “Is it time already?” he wheezed, having to take the steps two at a time to keep up.

 

“Keylahra’s keeping him busy outside and Mama will come by soon, so we have to do it _now_.”

 

They made short work of the first part of their plan, and slipped easily under the bed as Vex blew past in the hall. Her footsteps stopped suddenly and her legs reappeared, taking a single step into the room before they turned sharply away.

 

“VAX’ILDAN JULIUS OLIVER LUDWIG DE ROLO, YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR TO CLEAN YOUR BEDROOM BEFORE I TURN YOU OVER TO PELOR AS A HIGHSUMMER OFFERING!”

 

The legs disappeared and footsteps faded into the distance. Vesper and Scanlan looked at each other with wide eyes. “That was almost his whole name,” Ves whispered. “She’s _angry_.”

 

Scanlan nodded and wiggled out from their hiding place. “Let’s get this cleaned up and move on to Phase Two.”

 

The silence that followed Danny’s indignant stomping upstairs several minutes later was the most beautiful sound Ves had never heard.

 

“VESPER!”

 

Not even trying to contain her smile, Ves stepped out of the next room. “Yes, brother?” she said innocently.

 

He gestured wildly around him. “Where’s my room?!”

 

Vesper shrugged, pretending to look around her brother as he fumed in the center of his bedroom—his now completely bare bedroom. “Did you check inside your closet? That’s usually where my missing things end up,” she suggested, still grinning.

 

“Oh sure, let me go check my closet!” Danny bit as he stomped over to an empty space near the wall. “But wait! There’s nothing h- _OUCH_!”

 

Hopping backwards, Danny clutched his arm and stared incredulously at the air before him, where something unseen had just collided with his hand. Vesper was doubled over in the doorway, no longer able to control herself. Slowly, Danny turned around to look at her, nothing but pure confusion on his face now. “How did you do that?”

 

Scanlan stepped into view and bowed deeply. “Your sister provided the brains, I provided the arcanes,” he said, wiggling his fingers and flashing a signature Shorthalt grin.

 

Danny frowned. “Ha ha, very funny.” He put one hand, then the other flat against the invisible surface of his closet. “Can I please have my room back?”

 

With a nod, Scanlan made a show of drawing meaningless elaborate symbols in the air until Vesper lightly elbowed him, and he dispelled the invisibility with another smile. Danny’s eyes skirted the room, his face morphing into a mixture of relief and irritation when he saw nothing out of place. “I knew I cleaned it! Mama’s going crazy,” he grumbled, and moved to plop down on his bed.

 

Or at least, he tried to. Danny passed straight through the mattress and with a yelp, he ended up sprawled on the floor, looking up at the ceiling through a shimmering illusion. Both Vesper and Scanlan were howling with laughter as he struggled to sit up, rubbing his back. “What...what did you do to my bed?!”

 

“It’s in the next room,” Vesper wheezed, and wiggled her fingers like Scanlan. “I’m the brains _and_ the arcanes! I am Vesper the Extraordinary!”

 

If it were under any other circumstances, Danny might have been impressed by his sister’s new talent. However, with his body and his pride sufficiently hurt, he growled angrily and was on his feet in a flash. “VESPER!”

 

The second floor of Whitestone Castle echoed with a cacophony of noise as the twins barreled through the halls, nearly knocking over their alarmed younger brother and a confused Pike. Their mother came out of nowhere to give chase, swearing in every language she knew that she would sacrifice them to the gods. Scanlan laughed heartily until the chaos moved to a different part of the house, then he waved over Pike and Moose to help him move Danny’s bed back into place.

 

“Burt, why are Ves and Danny yelling at each other?”

 

“Because, young Percival, your sister is very clever,” Scanlan said, patting Moose on the head. “And your brother is a wonderful person to fool.”

 

It took about a half hour for everything to calm down again. Despite multiple threats Vex’ahlia made to her middle children, Percy talked her out of punishing anyone and Vesper got off with a stern talking-to and a secret high five from her father. The festival of Highsummer came and went without any more pranks or living sacrifices, but the moment it was over, Vesper began to plan her next big trick. After all, what was the point of knowing illusion magic if she wasn’t going to use it properly?

 

Vex’ahlia was not amused when her youngest son suddenly turned into a cooked chicken at breakfast one morning and she loudly cursed the day she made Scanlan Shorthalt a godfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we’ll be looking into the life of the other de Rolo twin!


	3. Big Brother Vaxeldon - Vax’ildan Julius Oliver Ludwig Johannson von Musel Klossowski de Rolo

If he didn’t know his uncle Vax was the _coolest_ person to ever live, he would think his parents hated him.

 

“Hey, Mama?”

 

Vex’ahlia glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her son in the doorway. “Come on in, darling, I’m just finishing up some reading.”

 

Danny stepped into the room and let the door click shut quietly. Making his way over to his mother, he hesitated for just a second before he rested his chin on the top of her head and let his body sag against her back. Vex chuckled and reached up to pat him on the cheek. “You must have something on your mind,” she quipped. “Want to talk about it?”

 

_“Danny?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Is that how you spell Vax’ildan?”_

_Danny peered over Reyna’s shoulder and smiled at the letters she had traced into the dust._

_V-A-X-E-L-D-O-N_

_“Almost. I’ll show you when we’re home.”_

 

Danny sighed and moved to lean against the desk by his mother’s side. “Moose and I went out with Reyna earlier.”

 

“Oh? Did you have fun?”

 

“We went to the Raven Queen’s temple.”

 

Vex’ahlia froze.

 

_A familiar laugh echoed through the chamber as a figure stumbled backwards out of the swirling black mass of feathers, wheezing slightly as Moose held him tight around the waist. Danny shot to his feet, his heart leaping in his chest. As the feathers faded, Reyna made a small noise of awe and hid partially behind Danny when Vax’ildan turned around to grin at his nephew. He softened upon seeing her, and gently pulled away from Moose to crouch closer to his youngest niece’s eye level._

_“Hello, Reyna.”_

 

Vex turned to her son, a heartbreaking mix of hope and fear etched across her face. “You went to the temple?” she whispered, almost incredulously.

 

Danny nodded. He was hesitant to meet his mother’s gaze. “We did.”

 

Vex’ahlia shut her eyes. She curled her fingers and took a deep, slow breath. Her voice still shook as she asked, “A-and?”

 

_Reyna touched one of the black feathers hanging from Vax’s ears. “You look like Mama,” she stated simply._

_Blinking back sudden tears, Danny watched Vax’s eyes cloud as well when he leaned a little closer to Reyna. “Your Mama has taken each of your siblings to meet me, the moment she could stand after they were born,” he said in a low voice, as if telling a secret. “Now, I didn’t get to meet you when you were born, but something very, very powerful tells me that you were always meant to be my niece. Does that sound alright to you?”_

_The love that radiated from Vax’ildan was almost overwhelming. Danny swallowed down a lump and put his arm around Moose. A smile bloomed on Reyna’s face and she nodded, placing her hand inside her uncle’s. Vax gave it a squeeze as he looked up at Danny and Moose with a lopsided grin. “I think it’s very special that these silly kids brought you to meet me,” he said a little louder, and laughed when Moose struck a goofy heroic pose. Vax met Danny’s gaze with a look of adoring pride that reminded him so much of his mother. “Thank you.” His expression melted into pure adoration as he dipped his forehead to meet Reyna’s. “I’m so happy to meet you, Reyna.”_

_She threw her arms around his neck. “I’m happy to meet you too, Uncle Vax.”_

 

Suddenly overwhelmed, Danny grabbed his mother into a hug and buried his face into her shoulder. “He came,” he said. “He knew who she was. He looks just like you, Mama, and he was the real deal. He knew Reyna was our sister.”

 

Vex’s arms hovered in the air for a few seconds before she hugged her boy back, relief flooding through her body. “Oh, thank the gods,” she mumbled as tears streaked down her cheeks. “My wonderful Vax’ildan. You and Percival are amazing big brothers, and I am so, so proud of you.”

 

Danny gripped Vex closer as his own tears threatened to spill over. “Can you tell me about him?”

 

A breath of laughter tickled his ear. “What would you like to know?”

 

“Everything.”

 

_It felt far too soon when Vax’ildan smiled sadly and dropped a hand onto Moose’s head._

_“Little Freddie. You look more and more like your father every time I see you. I’ll bet you’re twice as smart though, hmm?” He ruffled Moose’s hair, making the younger boy giggle. “Keep old Percy on his toes for me.”_

_“I will,” Moose replied with a squeeze around the waist. He stepped back as Vax took Reyna’s hand to pull her into his arms. Vax didn’t say anything, just held his niece close and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he stepped back and smiled brightly at Danny._

_“You’re starting to look like your mother, Danny Boy.”_

_With a watery smile himself, Danny shrugged. “Mama says I’m starting to look like you.”_

_Vax laughed heartily. “Well, in this case, I think we’re both right,” he said, and tugged Danny by the shoulders into a bone-crushing hug. “You’re a wonderful brother, Vax’ildan,” he whispered in his ear. “Give your twinnie a squeeze when you get home.”_

_“I will.”_

_“Give your mother one from me as well.”_

_Sniffing hard, Danny turned his face into his uncle’s neck. “There’s so much I want to ask you.”_

_Vax’s arms tightened around him. “There’s so much I wish I could tell you.” Pulling away slightly, Vax’ildan took Danny’s face in his hands and touched their foreheads together. “Don’t stop talking to me, okay? I’m always listening.”_

_Danny nodded, wiping his eyes. Vax tousled his hair, gave Moose a kiss on the head, and tapped Reyna’s nose before he walked backwards towards the center of the temple. “Give you sisters my love,” he said, and a moment later he was gone, a few black feathers drifting lazily to the floor where he stood._

 

* * *

 

The setting sun shone red outside as Danny trudged upstairs. The stories and memories Vex had filled his head with were swirling around his mind in a whirlpool of color, enough to give him a slight headache. Danny considered hiding in his room for a while before dinner, but upon reaching the landing he saw Vesper’s door was open. She was picking idly at a string on her sleeve in front of her mirror when Danny walked in, and she immediately stepped to the side to give him some room.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

For a while, the twins stood side by side in the mirror, pulling funny faces and comparing them to each other. It had become a habit over the past few months to study how they were changing, to check in with each other every so often. As he stuck out his tongue and squinted one eye Danny took note of how he was slightly taller than Ves, and how her cheekbones were a little more defined than his. Vex’ahlia had told them that for a few years before adulthood they wouldn’t look as identical, and the changes were already starting to become apparent. He felt a strange weight in his stomach as he pulled one last face to end their matching game and plopped down on Vesper’s bed.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

Vesper wrinkled her nose at her reflection as she tied her hair back. “Of course.” Satisfied, she crossed the room and sat next to Danny. “What is it?”

 

Danny clenched and unclenched his hands a few times. “I’ve been thinking, and kind of wondering, lately, if...and I think—well, I know I want, I’m just not sure how to...” He trailed off from his stammering and gestured vaguely in the air. “You know, say it.”

 

Vesper raised an eyebrow. “How about you just...say it?”

 

Danny let his arms drop. “Yeah, you’re right. You’re right.” He took a deep breath and slapped a hand on his sister’s knee. “I want you to start calling me Vax.”

 

Both of Vesper’s eyebrows shot up. “You don’t want to be Danny anymore?”

 

“Well, no, it’s not exactly that. I mean...” Danny pushed himself off the bed and started to pace. “I love being Danny. I love our family calling me Danny, I’m okay with all our aunts and uncles calling me Danny, but...it doesn’t feel like all of me anymore, you know?”

 

Ves nodded slowly. “You feel like you’re getting too big for it.”

 

“Exactly!” Danny turned to face Vesper. “I’m just becoming...” He motioned towards himself and expanded his hands. “I’m more, you know? I don’t mind being Danny, but that’s all I’ve ever been, and I know there’s more coming. Is that...am I making any sense?”

 

Without a word, Ves stood and moved over to her desk. She picked up a small piece of material, walked back to her brother, and drew a pattern in the air. Out of nowhere, a large, ornate blue and gold quill appeared in the center of the room, floating a couple feet above the ground. “I know what you mean,” Vesper said with a flick of her wrist, causing the quill to rotate lazily. “I love knowing some illusion spells, and I love playing tricks on everyone, but there’s a part of me that’s ready to learn more. That’s how I’m getting bigger, I think. Not outgrowing, just...making room for more.”

 

Danny passed his fingers through the quill, a slight sparkle of wonder in his eyes. “Maybe I _should_ start calling you Vesper the Extraordinary,” he joked.

 

A second later the illusion disappeared as Vesper grasped his hand, meeting his gaze. “Vax,” she said seriously, and a little thrill ran up Danny’s spine. “You’re sure about this?”

 

“Yeah.” His smile was bright as he gripped her hand tighter. “Just you for now, though, okay?”

 

“Of course, brother.”

 

The smile on Danny’s face grew impossibly wider and he tugged his sister in for a hug. “Uncle Vax told me to give you this,” he mumbled into her hair. “Love you, twinnie.”

 

Vesper shoved him away with a grin and socked him in the arm. “Love you too, Vax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I’m so glad I finally got this out. I can’t tell you how many times I revised this chapter before I stopped overthinking it and just let it flow how it should be. 
> 
> This might be addressed in more detail in future chapters, but for now I just wanna clarify that Reyna is adopted and the youngest de Rolo kid.
> 
> Hope y’all like it, and see you next time!


	4. New Moose Rising - Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend and DM Raye, because boy howdy does that. man. love. Moose.

He didn’t think someone could be so... _cute_.

 

“YAAAH!”

 

Moose was jolted out of his thoughts by an excited shout and a giant grey hand wrapping around his middle. He let out a yell of surprise as he was lifted off the ground and thrown effortlessly over the shoulder of Grog Strongjaw, who seemed to be building a collection of children as he went around greeting his friends. “How ya doin’, Moosie?” the goliath asked, tugging the back of Moose’s shirt to help him sit upright. “You been behavin’?”

 

Moose laughed. “Not always, Grog.”

 

“Good!”

 

Moose happily high-fived the hand Grog offered him and looked over at one of his companions. “Hi, Hayley.”

 

The gnomish child was draped comfortably over the top of Grog’s head. “Hey, Moose.” She thrust her elbow out and an “ow!” sounded from the goliath’s other shoulder. “Bail, Moose is here.”

 

Another gnomish head appeared next to Hayley, grinning wide with three obviously missing teeth gaps. “Hiya, Mooseval.”

 

“Hey, Bailey.” Moose leaned dangerously far forward to see the girl tucked under Grog’s large left arm. “Hey, Auntie V!”

 

“Although I am not truly an adult yet, I’m quite glad my father isn’t here to see this, Moosie,” Velora replied, a smile on her face despite her tightly crossed arms. “He would _not_ be happy with me letting this happen.”

 

“Grandfather? Him? Syldor Vessar? I would’ve never believed it!” Moose exclaimed, putting a dramatic hand over his heart.

 

Hayley and Bailey giggled and Velora stuck her tongue out.

 

“One more passenger!”

 

Grog swept the small part-halfling girl Moose had been staring at off her feet and tucked her into his side opposite Velora. Laughing, the girl craned her neck to look up at the other children Grog had grabbed. “Hello, Trickfoots! Hi there, Percival!”

 

Moose felt his already heated face flush deeper. “H-hey, Calliope,” he stammered, his mouth quite dry all of a sudden.

 

Calliope flashed him a smile and thankfully didn’t seem to notice his stutter as the other kids greeted her cheerily. Everyone held on tight when Grog suddenly bounded forward, ignoring the yells of parents and friends alike as he made a beeline for the biggest tree in the yard of Greyskull Keep.

 

“Group hug, tree friends!”

 

Moose caught a shaky glimpse of Zephrah as the portal closed behind his mother and Keyleth. He had just enough time to register the startled expressions on their faces before a large streak of brown fur collided with Grog, knocking him over and sending Velora and Calliope bouncing across the grass.

 

“Trinket, be careful!” Vex’ahlia came jogging over as her bear attacked Grog and the two giggling gnomes by his head with messy bear kisses. She offered a hand to Calliope and used her other to steady Moose, whose reflexes honed by years of simply being a de Rolo left him dangling safely like an opossum from where he clutched at Trinket’s fur. “Are you okay, darlings?”

 

Moose let himself drop to his feet. “All good, Mama.” He pushed the hair out of his face and hugged her around the waist. “How was Zephrah?”

 

“Beautiful, as always,” Vex replied, brushing her hand a few times across the top of her child’s head. “You ought to come with me next time, it’s quite beautiful this time of year.”

 

Velora appeared next to them, arm-in-arm with Keyleth. “You say that every season,” she said with a poke to her sister’s ribs.

 

The excited energy that pulsed around Greyskull Keep had mellowed out, although the volume of voices had not. While Highsummer was a time for Vox Machina to celebrate in Whitestone, Civilization’s Dawn coincided with four birthdays in their wide circle of family and friends, leading to a yearly chaotic get-together in the city of Emon. The arrival of Keyleth and Vex meant everyone who would be staying at Greyskull was present, in addition to the Vysoren girls and Vesper, who stayed at the Lyceum during schooling sessions. As the crashed remains of the Grog Express untangled themselves, Moose wandered towards the entrance of the keep, trying not redden again when Calliope slipped her arm through his.

 

“So, who do you think has grabbed Athena first?”

 

Moose immediately relaxed at the familiarity of their conversation topic. “Oh, Keylahra, for sure,” he said with a snort. “If she wasn’t so serious all the time, she would’ve been off the walls with jealousy for the past several months. Besides, Ves is probably too busy pranking Danny.”

 

A yelp from around the corner followed by a string of laughter seemed to confirm his theory almost instantly. “And that is why your sister won’t ever take her seriously,” Moose quipped, and Calliope giggled.

 

The afternoon passed in a rush of activity and the hour before sunset found Greyskull’s temporary family making their way through the streets of Emon in the direction of Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. From all over the city, plumes of smoke began to rise from every neighborhood, dusting the dimming sky with shades of white and grey as the bonfires of Civilization’s Dawn crackled to life. Even half a mile away, the group could see a unique plume of purple smoke curl over the grey buildings and most of the younger generation broke into a sprint at the sight. Gilmore’s fire was always the most popular site of celebration, usually hosting several neighborhoods in the area, so it took several minutes of dodgingaround for Moose and the others to reach the familiar storefront. Sparkling gold and purple flames leapt merrily around a large pile of enchanted logs set just off the road where three figures, just as bright and colorful as the firelight they stood in, turned and smiled at the approaching hoard. Upon seeing him, the smallest one made a beeline straight for Moose and threw his arms around him.

 

“Percival!”

 

With a laugh, Moose returned the boy’s enthusiastic embrace. “Hey, Gil, all right?”

 

“All right, Percival, and even better now that you’re all here.” Gil held Moose at arms length and flashed a wide grin. “Let’s talk more after I’ve said my hellos.” Without waiting for a response, he clapped Moose once on the shoulder and turned towards the elder de Rolo boy. “Vax’ildan!”

 

“Gilbert!”

 

“I could’ve sworn I saw you yesterday!”

 

“Well, if my nose was in a book, I think you saw my sister.”

 

Moose’s mouth had gone dry again and his shoulder tingled where his friend had touched it. He watched in a bit of a stupor as Gil greeted their friends, feeling the same blush cross his face that Calliope had brought on just hours before. He shook his head hard, hoping to clear it a little, but for some reason it only made the unfamiliar rush of heat settle further into his chest. Everything felt too warm all of a sudden and an incredible urge to run set his heart racing. He gestured vaguely behind him. “Um, I’m just gonna...see...yeah...”

 

Speaking to nobody but heard by a puzzled Bailey Trickfoot, Moose trailed off as he spun around and began to fast-walk back to the older half of their group. He had to talk to someone. He was sure he’d know who when he saw them. Pushing past a couple families, Moose caught sight of Grog, followed by Midnight and Tome Hydris, Kashaw, his mother and Taryon, Athena Vysoren, and—

 

“ _Keylahra_!”

 

Athena jumped. Keylahra, whose senses were nearly as sharp as Vex’ahlia’s, barely flinched when Moose appeared out of nowhere and tugged at her arm. “Moose, what’s wrong?”

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

Kiki threw a quick _sorry, Thena_ over her shoulder as Moose dragged her into a nearby alleyway. He let go the moment they were out of sight and rounded on her before she could even think to speak.

 

“When you like someone, your breath gets all weird, right?”

 

Keylahra’s brow furrowed. “What?”

 

“You know, like it gets all short and dry and everything is hot and you can’t really think, right? When you like someone, right?” Moose asked, out of breath from sheer anxiety. He frowned at Keylahra when she didn’t answer after a few seconds. “Kiki?”

 

“Moose, do you have a crush on somebody?”

 

Exasperated, Moose threw his hands into the air. “That’s what I’m asking _you_!”

 

Muffled music floated lazily through the alley, the sounds of the party weaving in and out with their own rhythm. Keylahra blinked a couple of times. “Is this the first time you’ve ever felt this way?” she asked slowly.

 

“Technically—“ Moose hesitated, thinking back to seeing Calliope earlier. “Uh...I mean, yes?”

 

In a matter of seconds, Kiki’s expression went from confused to elated. “Wow. I don’t mean to sound like Mum, but this is wonderful! I can’t believe how grown up you’re getting, Perry.”

 

“Don’t call me Perry,” Moose responded automatically, dragging his hands dramatically down his face. “Ugh, Keylahra, what do I _do_?”

 

Kiki chuckled. “Well first, try not to work yourself up over it. Despite what I just said, you’re still only twelve years old, after all.” She dropped a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. “If I might ask, who is it?”

 

Moose exhaled heavily and mumbled into his palms.

 

“I heard none of that.”

 

Moose groaned.

 

“Moose, if you don’t want to tell me—“

 

“It’s Gilbert and Calliope.”

 

Kiki’s eyes went wide. “Gilbert _and_ Callie?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Without warning, Keylahra grabbed him with both hands and pulled him into a tight hug. Moose’s face scrunched against his sister’s stomach. “Why is _this_ happening now?”

 

“Because, Moosie, no _wonder_ you’re in a tizzy over this. First crushes are hard enough, but to have two at once, and for them to come up at the same time? You have ever right to be stressed out.” She held him at arms length. “What I said does still stand, though. You’re far too young to start seriously fretting over boys and girls—even if there are two at once.”

 

Moose looked down and nervously scuffed at the dirt. “So...it’s okay that there are two of them?”

 

A hand landed on his head and tilted it back. Adoration shone in Keylahra’s eyes as she said, “Of course it is, darling! I mean, if we get past three we might need to address that, but liking more than one person is perfectly fine! That’s something you don’t need to worry about until you’re older. Even then, as long as you’re honest about it, it’ll still be okay. But for right now, don’t forget that—“

 

“I’m only twelve, yes,” Moose grumbled, but gave his sister a small grin. “It’s hard to forget.”

 

Kiki ruffled his hair and swatted at the hands that tried to bat her away. “Honestly, Moose? The best advice I can give you is to embrace it and just keep having fun with your friends. Once you stop being afraid of it, the warm feeling is...actually pretty nice.” Her smile went shyly lopsided. Curious, Moose tilted his head.

 

“Does Thena give you that warm feeling?”

 

With pink cheeks, Keylahra laughed quietly and put an arm around her brother. “Those Vysoren girls are something else, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Moose turned into her and gave her a quick squeeze. “Thanks, Kiki.”

 

“Any time, my Perry.”

 

“Don’t call me Perry.”

 

“You’ll warm up to it someday!” Keylahra called after him as he slipped into the crowd again, headed back towards their family.

 

The square was glowing a rainbow of colors as the sun slipped just below the horizon. As he approached the bonfire, Moose saw Bailey prodding at some stray embers and his older sibling instincts kicked in. Without breaking stride, he scooped the gnome boy up by the waist.

 

“Hey! Where did you go?”

 

Moose wrapped his arms around Bailey’s knees, barely avoiding a foot to the face. “I had to talk to my sister, because she’s smarter than me. Don’t you ever have to talk to your sister because she’s smarter than you?”

 

“No. Gross.”

 

“Not even Kaylie?”

 

Bailey fell silent for a second. “She’s like, an _adult_ sister, though, so she doesn’t count.”

 

“Right.” Moose spotted Hope Hydris near Keyleth and his parents and handed Bailey to her. “Here, this is for you. Happy birthday.”

 

Dumbfounded, Hope blinked at the gnome she had by the ankles. “Um, thanks, I’ve always wanted one?”

 

Moose shot her a thumbs up. “Just keep him away from the embers.”

 

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

 

“Hey, Mama!” Moose bounded over to Vex’ahlia’s side. “I need a couple of flowers.”

 

Vex put an hand on his back. “No, I think we’ll be staying for at least a few days,” she said to Keyleth, and then turned to her son. “What was that, Percival?”

 

“I need a purple flower and a gold flower.”

 

Vex raised her eyebrows. “Oh? What are the flowers for?”

 

Moose shrugged. “Just stuff.”

 

Keyleth and Percy exchanged a look. Moose’s eyes flicked between them, trying to understand what they were saying to each other, until Keyleth smiled and turned to Vex’ahlia. “Think you can handle this, Vex?” she asked teasingly.

 

“Can I ‘ _handle this_ ’? Of course I can handle it.” With a couple flicks of her wrist, Vex’ahlia pulled two seeds out of thin air that bloomed rapidly into flowers in her palm—one with petals that radiated like a purple sunburst, the other a curled golden bloom that rested elegantly at the top of its stem. “Easy.” She handed the flowers to Moose and drew two more seeds out of the air, one blooming into a bright marigold and the other into a rose. “One for my wonderful husband, and one for my beautiful teacher as well,” she said, tucking the marigold into Percy’s collar and the rose behind Keyleth’s ear with a wink.

 

Moose wrinkled his nose, but for some reason Vex’s bold display of affection didn’t bother him as much as usual. He held the flowers delicately and bumped his head against her arm. “Thank you!” he chirped, and took off in the direction of his friends.

 

“Wait, darling, what are they for?”

 

“Who are the flowers for?”

 

“Why do you need those flowers?”

 

“ _Bye!_ ”

 

By the grace of the gods, Gil and Calliope were chatting a ways apart from the rest of their friends, saving Moose from any grief he might have gotten from Danny and Vesper. He took a deep breath, crossed his hands behind his back, and approached them. “Hey, guys.”

 

“Percival!” Gilbert exclaimed, his bright eyes glowing purple in the firelight. “Where’d you run off to?”

 

“Nowhere, really. Um...” Moose’s heart rate picked up and his mouth went dry again, but it didn’t scare him quite as much this time. Before the bravery could wear off, he uncrossed his hands and held the flowers out. “I wanted to give you these. You know, just...because.”

 

Both of his friends looked surprised, then delighted at their unexpected gifts. “It’s beautiful, Percival, thank you,” Gil said, taking his flower and running his fingers over the small lilac petals. “I have to ask, though, what is this for?”

 

“Well, it’s a holiday, and I like you guys,” Moose replied with a shrug. A shock ran down his spine as he realized what he said and added quickly, “You’re my friends, so I just thought why not?”

 

Gilbert had already stuck the flower into his short ponytail, grinning ear to ear. “It’s perfect and I love it.” He grabbed Moose into a crushing hug and gave him an exaggerated kiss on the forehead. “Thank you, my friend.”

 

“He’s right.” Calliope stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. “It’s truly wonderful, Perry.” Instantly, Calliope slapped a hand over her mouth, flushing deeply. “I’m sorry, that just slipped out! I didn’t mean to say it.”

 

Moose smiled, quirking an eyebrow thoughtfully. “You know...I don’t think I mind it, Callie.”

 

Calliope giggled. She tucked her flower into her matching golden hair and took one of Moose’s hands. “Come on, let’s go talk to Keyleth.”

 

“Yes, I believe we owe you a flower crown, Percival,” Gil hummed and grabbed the other.

 

Moose let his friends pull him away, the sharpening chill of the evening air doing nothing to dull the warmth in his heart. Maybe Perry wasn’t a bad nickname after all. He had no plans to tell Keylahra that anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though not relevant to the chapter, I wanted to mention somewhere that the four birthdays they celebrate are Hope’s (the child Zahra was pregnant with during the Vecna fight), the twins’, and Allura’s. Also, yes, I do have a full roster of the kids of Vox Machina and yes, there are some that I didn’t even mention in this chapter. Maybe they’ll come around later! Til next time, homies.


	5. The Capture Of Reyna, or Their Last Mistake - Reyna Zephrah de Rolo

It had been three days of listening, watching, _waiting_ \- and in response, nothing but silence.

 

Reyna tugged at the shackles on her wrist for the umpteenth time, making them clank gently against the stone at her back. Across the room, the guard absently muttered “Don’t even try,” also for the umpteenth time. Ignoring that, Reyna rattled the chains louder.

 

“You could at least take the cuffs off my ankles. I don’t really feel like bleeding to death in here.”

 

The guard, some half-orc woman she’s pretty sure was named Mulch, rolled her eyes. “Don’t be dramatic. You stopped bleeding hours ago.”

 

“Two. _Two_ hours ago.” Maybe it was the dehydration or the blood loss, but the filter between Reyna’s mouth and brain didn’t seem to be working anymore. “You really believe I’m powerful enough to warrant small bear traps being clapped to my legs?”

 

Mulch scoffed. “Please. It’s to keep you from getting any clever ideas about slipping away. Now shut your mouth.”

 

Reyna hissed in pain as she slowly dragged herself into a slightly less uncomfortable position. “You...would be lucky...if only my sister came to get me,” she panted sourly. “You know nothing about me, do you?”

 

“I know you need to shut up before I gag you.”

 

“I’ll probably pass out before you could find a good rag,” Reyna bit back lamely, and not five seconds later she did just that.

 

Hours had gone by when Reyna blinked back into consciousness again. Mulch’s imposing form had been replaced by a wiry shadow leaning against the doorway, casually tossing a dagger from hand to hand. He looked up when Reyna spit murky blood on the floor and spit on the wall in reply. Tiira. _That_ _rat_. “Morning.”

 

“I need water.”

 

“Don’t have any.”

 

“Bullshit. Your waterskin.”

 

With a long-suffering sigh, Tiira tucked his dagger away and stalked over to Reyna. “There’s noise in the city,” he grumbled, a sadistic smirk more clear in his tone than the low light of the room. “Your rescue party will be here soon.”

 

Reyna drank greedily and without shame. “Better hope it’s a party of one,” she said when her new guard yanked the skin away, the rest of the water streaking down her neck.

 

Laughing, Tiira cuffed the back of her head and Reyna’s vision swam. “Your parents aren’t stupid. They know we only want the assassin.”

 

As he returned to his post, Reyna let her spinning head clunk against the stone behind her. Shadows danced against the ceiling, and she swallowed hard. The cave-like cut of this makeshift cell made her nervous, like someone could jump out from one of the alcoves along the wall at any moment. It occurred to her about a day ago Clasp members could easily set up an ambush for Keylahra here. Closing her eyes, Reyna let herself sink into the dizziness and tried to focus only on her sister. She had to help get them both out alive.

 

Some time later, she was wrenched out of her meditation when Tiira shoved a rolled-up rag in her mouth. She choked and instinctually tried to spit it out, but he had already tied it in place with another cloth around her head. “Hope you enjoy the show,” he said, patting her sharply on the cheek. “Sister dearest won’t be too cocky after this one.”

 

Reyna growled and willed her hate-filled glare to burst him into flames. Vesper probably could have done it, had she been in her position, but the Clasp had been at least a little smart about their plan. _Grab the baker, the youngest, the one who only knew enough about fighting to stay alive until another de Rolo showed up to save the day. Well done._ Reyna would be kicking herself all the way back to Whitestone and have her mother put her through her paces. Maybe Vax too. _And maybe..._ She never wanted to train with a gun, but if anything could pull her father out of that clock tower, it was his family threatened. So wrapped up was she in her anger that Reyna didn’t register another person in the room until her wrists were suddenly pulled together behind her.

 

“Make sure she can’t move,” Tiira drawled from the doorway. He turned his head and Reyna couldn’t hear the next thing he muttered, but three humanoid shapes dissolved into the shadows just outside the room and Reyna’s heart dropped. The ambush had arrived.

 

With one last harsh tug, the person behind her finished securing her chains tight against the stalagmite and stepped away. Reyna craned her neck to glare at them, but a barely perceptible puff of air made her bristle. A few seconds went by and when they didn’t reappear, Reyna knew they had tucked into the wall. _Great. Clasp from all sides._

 

“Ur eff kernur reket dif. Effer tuza ker yer, er wur.”

 

Tiira tsked. “Don’t speak with your mouth full.” He had backed further into the room, but still relaxed against the wall like he had nothing better to do. “And don’t make too much noise—let’s see how long she can stand to play.”

 

Oh, Reyna hated him. _Game. Show._ Like this was just a way for him to entertain himself for a while. They had chosen their man well. Who needed a poker face when you had a jester on your side? Distraction instead of deception. Despite the fear gnawing at her heart, Reyna knew Keylahra would see right through it. She just hoped she could play her own cards right.

 

Minutes ticked by in absolute silence. Even the stones seemed to be listening for the signs of an incoming spiteful assassin. Reyna barely breathed, afraid the slightest movement might put a blade to her throat. She wouldn’t be able to do anything to help Keylahra in such a position.

 

_“Hnnk!”_

 

The faintest strangled grunt echoed from somewhere in the distance. Tiira ran one finger down the edge of his dagger, grinning from ear to ear. Reyna’s blood boiled. _What an ass._ She closed her eyes and sent out a quick prayer. _If you’re listening, Uncle Vax, now would be a great time for some death-champion-brand good luck._

 

There was a clatter, suddenly much closer, and in a rush of shadow Keylahra was at the entrance of the room. The little flames on the walls reflected off the bloodied dagger in her hand and danced in the darkness of her eyes, hard and fearsome. The cold anger radiating off hereasily filled the space her body did not. She looked every bit like the assassin whose name Tal’Dorei had started to whisper. Reyna almost wept with joy at the sight.

 

“So, you got my attention.”

 

Tiira flipped his dagger casually, like nothing in the world was wrong. “Hello, de Rolo.”

 

She tipped her head to the side, not breaking eye contact as she sneered. “This can’t possibly be because I refused to join your ranks, is it? I didn’t think you were that petty.”

 

The room remained still. Tiira stabbed his blade into the stone over his shoulder and kicked off the wall, meandering in Reyna’s direction. “You remember the job you took last month, down in Stillben?” he asked.

 

“Ahh.” Keylahra’s expression relaxed a little in self-satisfaction. “Competitive jealousy?”

 

Tiira barked out a laugh. “We’re not so insecure as to think she wouldn’t come back to us eventually. However, when the third party we so _generously_ allowed to take the job turns the knife back on her...well, then we have a problem.” His eyes locked with Reyna’s and for the first time, the malicious spark in them made her want to run. In her peripheral, Keylahra took a step forward and Reyna forced herself to look back at her sister.

 

“I killed everyone who crossed my path on the way in here,” Keylahra said, almost casually.

 

“I know you won’t kill me,” Tiira replied.

 

“Do you take this brief reprieve as hesitation?”

 

“No, but the others didn’t have your sister’s key, did they?”

 

Keylahra blinked and her gaze was on Reyna. Quickly, Reyna looked up, down, to the right, and minutely rolled her right shoulder forwards. Without pause she looked up and rolled her left shoulder backwards. Keylahra blinked again and her attention was back on Tiira—the whole exchange took four seconds. Even with one in shackles, the de Rolo girls had come prepared. _Three behind you on your left, one behind me on your right._

 

“I think you severely overestimate your abilities, de Rolo.” Tiira stood with his arms crossed, about a foot from where Reyna was chained. “Only a fool would come here alone.”

 

“ _You_ look like the fool to me,” Keylahra said.

 

Reyna could feel premature waves of triumph radiating off her guard and braced herself. “Do I really?”

 

Keylahra smirked. “No.”

 

The stillness shattered as Reyna flung herself sideways and kicked both legs into the side of Tiira’s knee. He buckled as a short _thwip_ and two gunshots told Reyna the three Clasp beyond the doorway had dropped. There was a sickening squelch behind her and a shadow rushed past, then congealed and in a blink, Keylahra had Tiira on his knees, a dagger to his neck and a gun at his throat.

 

“My mother is a legendary hunter chosen by Pelor himself to champion the light.” Keylahra pressed her pistol hard under Tiira’s chin, making him arch to avoid the dagger’s tip. “My father invented this little death box and _eviscerated_ the darkness that came with it. Did you really believe you could beat me that easily?”

 

Tiira sputtered and relief swept through Reyna like a heavy drug. Without a second thought she let her body fall back, drifting out of consciousness once again.

 

Something smooth and cedary was sliding down her throat. Hazily, Reyna opened her eyes to see Keylahra kneeling over her, holding a small vial to her lips. The assassin’s cheeks were streaked with blood and tears as she smiled. “Welcome back,” she whispered.

 

Reyna swallowed the last of the potion and carefully pushed herself up on her elbows. “Is it o-over?”

 

“Yes, darling, completely over.” Keylahra looked back over her shoulder. “Isn’t that right, my friend?”

 

Peering around, Reyna realized she has been pulled closer to the doorway and Tiira was now chained to the stalagmite, one arm tied to the stone and one leg locked in the spiked cuff they had used on her. He was gagged and breathing heavily, his expression a mix of pain and anger as he mumbled into the dirty rags.

 

“Wow.” Reyna stared at her sister with admiration. “You’re f-fucking terrifying.”

 

Keylahra laughed in surprise. “Watch your fucking language,” she scolded, and wrapped an arm under Reyna’s. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

Reyna rose unsteadily to her feet. “Wait a second.” She leaned over, yanked out the dagger still stuck in the wall, and turned towards her former captor. “Help me over there.”

 

Puzzled but curious, Kiki led her sister to stand by the chained man. There was a long pause where he and Reyna simply looked at each other, then she dropped the dagger just out of his reach and spit at his feet.

 

“Did you know I have three parents?” For the first time in days, Reyna‘s chapped lips curled into a smile. “I’ll tell the Voice of the Tempest that the Clasp sends their regards.” She looked up at her sister, missing the abject horror spreading across Tiira’s face. “Take me home?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

They didn’t make it far after emerging from the Clasp’s den. Reyna collapsed the moment the entrance was out of sight, her adrenaline-fueled strength finally giving out, and Keylahra wasn’t able to hold her up. After doing what she could to control Reyna’s fall, Kiki pulled a scrap of paper out of her boot and scribbled a message on it. It disappeared the moment she dropped her quill, and she wrapped her arms around Reyna, hugging her close.

 

“You remembered our system,” Keylahra choked out after several seconds of silence.

 

Reyna chuckled weakly. “Of course I d-did. I went over and over it the whole time I was there, that room was full of holes and I wasn’t going to take any chances.” She buried her face in Keylahra’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you survived.”

 

“I’m so glad _you_ survived.” Keylahra kissed the top of her head and tightened her grip a little. “We’re gonna get you to Pike and heal those ankles, and then we’re going home and after a huge meal you and I are going to take the longest nap ever.”

 

“That sounds perfect.”

 

A few minutes passed in comfortable quiet before Bailey Trickfoot came into view, huffing and puffing his way from the gates of Westruun proper. As he came closer, the look on his face morphed into one of total shock, and it clearly took everything he had to keep from cursing loudly.

 

“Holy shhhin kicks, Reyna, what happened to you?!”

 

Reyna chuffed unenthusiastically. “Glad to see you too, Bail.”

 

Bailey dropped to his knees and looked them both critically up and down, a very Pike-like concern in his eyes. “Sweet suffering Sarenrae, you’re both a mess.”

 

“Really, don’t sugar-coat it, Bail,” Keylahra said with a roll of her eyes. “How’s your healing? Can you do something for her legs?”

 

“I mean, I’ll try.” Bailey shook his hands out and cupped them around the worst of Reyna’s ankles, a sight she had to look away from for fear of throwing up. “Mmm...uhh... _and I missed you...like de Rolos missed the Reyn-a_...”

 

“Clever,” Keylahra deadpanned, and squeezed her sister’s hand as the arcane energy began to bring muscle and tissue back together. “Really, though, thank you.”

 

“Wish I could do more,” Bailey replied. He put one hand on Reyna’s other ankle and one on her chin, pumping everything he had left into her torn muscles and bloodied face. “That should be enough to get you to Mom.”

 

“Awesome. Get her other side?”

 

Carefully, the group of three made their way back into the city and to the Trickfoot family home. Pike met them at the door with kisses for Keylahra, a hug for her son, and a powerful healing potion for Reyna. “You two are so brave and in three or four years I want to hear every detail, but for now I need you to sit down and don’t move anymore.” Pike directed Keylahra and Bailey to lay Reyna down on a couch in the living room, elevating her legs on one of the armrests. “Bailey, grab some cloth and a bucket of water, please.”

 

Reyna downed the cedary liquid and let her eyes drift shut, exhausted beyond belief. She could feel her pulse in her ankles, her wrists, her jaw, and let herself get lost in the rhythm as Pike began to treat her wounds. She was safe. She was _home_. It wasn’t Castle Whitestone, but her sister was here and the Trickfoots were here and she could breathe again. Reyna let herself float away and mindlessly obeyed every direction Pike gave her, relieved to be among people she trusts.

 

When her eyes once again focused, she was in a scalding hot bathtub, running soapy hands through her tangled hair. Bits of dirt and blood swirled through the water as she scrubbed, the sight causing her motions to slow, and she gradually began to process everything that happened in the past few hours.

 

_Blood. Gunshots. Metal. Rock. Keylahra. Keylahra._

 

_Weak._

 

That last word hit Reyna like a punch to the gut. She felt herself begin to sink—it was as if a dam had broken and all the bad thoughts she’d struggled to push away came rushing forward all at once. Reyna curled into herself, everything below her chin submerged in the water she suddenly wished she could drown in. _I should have done more. I put that blood on her hands. I should have been stronger. I could have killed her._

 

She didn’t hear the door open as she sunk deeper into the shadow of self-deprication. Negativity rang so loud in her ears that she almost missed her name being spoken.

 

“Reyna?”

 

The gentle voice sounded so much like home that the shadow began to recede immediately.

 

“Reyna, love?”

 

Reyna blinked a couple times and turned her head. In the doorway stood one of the most powerful women in Exandria, looking about as small and as vulnerable as Reyna felt. She wore no robes, no adornment but one necklace she never takes off, and her short red hair was more wild than usual, like she had sprinted all the way from the Summit Peaks to be here. Tears fell hot and fast on Reyna’s cheeks as she reached out with one hand.

 

“ _Mom_.”

 

Instantly, Keyleth was at her side and gathering her into her arms, soap and tears and all. A sob tore from Reyna’s throat and that was it - every last bit of resolve was gone and she completely broke down into the wretched mess she had felt like for days. Slowly, she began to come back to herself.

 

“I’m sorry...Mom, I’m so sorry...”

 

“My beautiful girl, there is nothing for you to be sorry for.” Keyleth brushed the waterlogged hair from her face and kissed her forehead. “Keylahra told me everything. You’re so brave. You’re _so_ brave.”

 

The minutes passed with Reyna held tight in her mother’s arms. When her sobs subsided, Keyleth cleared the water of blood and dirt and helped her finish washing. After a few deep breaths Reyna thought she was all cried out, but when Vex’ahlia appeared in the doorway, the tears started anew. Keyleth dried her with a flick of the wrist and administered more healing spells while Vex helped her into newly cleaned clothes, then the three made their way downstairs where Pike was waiting with bandages. She dressed what remained of Reyna’s wounds and ordered her and Keylahra to sit in the sun for the rest of the day. Outside, Keyleth opened a path to Whitestone and Percy and Moose jumped through the tree, causing Reyna to start crying for the third time that hour. She struggled to her feet and hugged her father tightly and refused to let go until her ankles screamed in protest, and even then she tugged Percy to the ground with her so she could still lean on him. Moose sat at Reyna’s side, clearly struggling not to cry herself.

 

“Geez, Reyna, I haven’t even been a big sister for a year.” She wiped her eyes and bumped Reyna’s shoulder gently. “Can you hold off on dying for, like, at _least_ a few more months?”

 

Reyna let out a sob of laughter and bumped her back. “Shut up, Moose.”

 

There was a flash of arcane light from the side of the Trickfoot’s house as Allura, Athena Vysoren, and Vesper all appeared in the teleportation circle tucked behind the garden. Ves and Athena nearly trampled Pike’s herbs as they bolted towards the girls, and Keylahra jumped to her feet at the sight of them.

 

“Ath—“

 

Athena cut Keylahra off by throwing her arms around her neck and the pair crashed to the ground. Reyna lost sight of them as Vesper grabbed her, and by proximity, her father, in a hug that knocked the wind out of both of them.

 

“Ves...breathing...”

 

Vesper clung even tighter. “I was ready to _torch_ the sewers of Emon when I heard. Allura almost had to Feeblemind Creed and I to keep us from going after you ourselves.”

 

Reyna tapped her sister’s shoulder as Percy wiggled out from behind her. “Cool, Ves. Let go?” she asked breathlessly.

 

Moose tugged Ves back by the waist and winced when Vesper’s elbow dug into her stomach. “ _Ouch_! Just reel it in, will you? Come on, let’s go inside.” She offered a hand to Reyna. “You must be starving.”

 

“Oh, not at all.” Reyna reached her other hand out to Percy and the two of them helped her to her feet. “They made it a point to feed me just enough so I wasn’t actually starving.”

 

“So that means?” Percy asked.

 

“It means I got the absolute shit kicked out of me and I really need to eat, forgive my language.”

 

Vesper laughed and Percy ran a hand through Reyna’s hair. “I’ll allow it, under the circumstances.”

 

“Good, because,“ Reyna tipped her head back and howled, “ _FUCK_ ME, THAT HURT.”

 

By now, Scanlan had returned home with Azaelia and decided to open up his mansion to accommodate their guests for the night. After an enormous meal and another long, hot bath in the basement spa, Reyna found herself dozing off in Vex’s arms, barely tuned in to the comfortable chatter of her friends and family surrounding them in the warm sitting room. She lifted her head a little when she felt Vex’ahlia yawn.

 

“Mama?”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“I think I want to stay a baker for a while.”

 

Vex’ahlia chuckled, turning Reyna’s face upward with a touch to her chin and brushing her nose against her daughter’s. “I think that is a _very_ smart idea.”

 

Reyna wrinkled her nose. “I still have to learn how to fight. I have a score to settle with the Clasp.”

 

“My darling, I will teach you everything you want to know.” Vex kissed Reyna’s forehead and pulled her in close. “After several long weeks of not letting you out of my sight for a moment.”

 

Reyna smiled, letting her gaze sweep the room. She watched Percy try to teach Bailey a slight-of-hand trick while Scanlan observed in amusement, and Pike laugh along with Keyleth and Allura as Vesper told stories of her latest exploits at the Alabaster Lyceum. She heard snippets of the exaggerated stories Keylahra was regaling for Azaelia while Moose and Athena chatted to the side, Kiki holding fast to Athena’s hand the whole time. A spectral band played some light tavern music in the corner, amplifying the quiet feelings of happiness pulsing through the room. Reyna was happy to be here. She was happy to be _home_. Tucking her head under Vex’s chin, she let her eyes fall shut.

 

“Maybe I can learn to cook with poison.”

 

“No poison until you’re sixteen.”

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY HOWDY did that take me a long time. But, I’m satisfied. And excited for where this is going next! Yes, we’ve had a look into the lives of each little Percy and Vex, but this story is far from over. Next up, we explore one of the biggest changes this family experiences, and finally get to embrace the real Percival IV. See you all soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, message, find me on Tumblr at laoisepotter where I’m gayer than you can imagine


End file.
